The Beginningof Freewil
by Tresh
Summary: This is what a dream told me about the beginning of the world.


"This is the tale of creation. This is your beginning. This is the soul's journey. This I See for you. In the beginning, there was nothing. Nothing existed, save the void. Neither chaos nor life was blooming. In that Nothing, there was a wish. A thought, the first word. Chaos. This word was wished. Whispered through the Nothing, this word grew. It took from the Nothing a substance, a colour. It was the first of colour. This colour was the closed eye. Within the Nothing, the closed eye remained, for eternities beyond name. There came an eternity when the wish that was chaos thought. It whispered through the eternities, in the voice of an infinitude of Nothing.  
  
"Do I live...?"  
  
The wish, the eye, the chaos, it got no answer. When it looked, it saw only the Nothing. The chaos became strange. The Nothing could no longer support it. The chaos was not a Nothing any longer. It was the first, the last, the alpha and omega. The chaos was lord of the realm of Nothing. Then it opened. The eye could not see, could not hear, was Nothing still. It was blind, without anything to alleviate the darkness of the Nothing. No light illuminated the eye. The eye stared for eternities, slowly crying. The tears of the chaos fell, and glowed with the first light. The eye was no longer alone. The tears surrounded the eye, sparkling. The eye of Chaos was not content. Coiling within itself, it wished. The nothing created from itself the seed. The red oval that glowed with the light of Chaos's tears. This oval floated in the Nothing, cradled in the infinitude of Nothing, pulsing with the new life that Chaos and Nothing had wrought. This seed was nurtured by the Nothing, by the meaninglessness of the new life. From the seed, tendrils spread. The tendrils reached to the tears, and drew moisture. These tendrils created Existence, and from Existence came the blossom. This was the many-petaled blossom. This floated among the tendrils, connected to the many tears, for eternities of Nothingness, becoming slowly, the Void. Within the evolving Void, the blossom bloomed. It unfolded its uncountable petals, slowly, over a million millenias of time. At the farthest reaches of the Void, the petals touched. As each petal unfolded, a shimmering was revealed, sparkling like dew on a rose blossom. When the petals were all open, Life was revealed. Coiled within the reaches of the blossom, on each petal, a form lay. These infinitude lifted their heads together, their eyes focused to the center. There, in the center, a form lay. Unfolding itself, it stood. There, in the center, it glowed with the light of the tears, while the other being's light was rapidly fading. That center creature glowed ethereally, beyond the light of any other. As it stood, it rose above all others. Beneath it, the center of the bloom glowed crimson. The creations standing closest to the center clamoured forward, trying to touch the one that glowed so bright. This creature raised new formed arms, and embraced those closest. Around the bloom, creation came into being, colors and form and words swirled. From the central creation the bands spread, out and out, forming the new shimmering creatures as it went. The center being spoke.  
  
"Souls. We are souls. I am...Chaos. I speak. I create. I am. We are. My kin. Family. We are."  
  
As the being spoke, it formed. It became something vaguely humanoid, consisting of the bright shimmering colors, dancing under a thin translucent skin. The face that formed was thin, the chin pointed, the nose long and aquiline. The eyes that opened in that skin glowed warm, changing colors, remaining most at a deep, warm quiet brown, full of the blossom of life. Atop its head, new formed hair changed, back and forth. Coarse black hair, long brown, blond, red hair, all forms, shifting back and forth. This incarnation smiled, and it was as if the tears of its eye glistened on new formed red lips. Lightly, it touched these lips to the faces of those around it, who were quickly changing themselves to resemble it in some way. The being spoke.  
  
"Come, my children, the blessings of my heart. WE are one. I give you the choice. This is the first, the gift given freely from my heart, to yours. Know free-will, here in the beginning of all things. Chose for yourself a fate, a destiny, and become it."  
  
This spoken, the great being bowed its head. From glistening shoulderblades, wings slowly unfolded, the feathers whispering against each other, the wings spreading out. Around the beings head, the swirls began circling, claiming it as creator. Those who have been touched by the creator grew as it did, great wings unfolding, the light beginning to include them in its swirls. Those further out however, remained the same, vaguely humanoid, but not nearly anything like the center beings. The center being, the creator, spoke again.  
  
"With free will, you have will to make a choice. I want all of you to stay with me, but your will allows you to leave. You can choose to leave my side, and go out among the Creations I have wrought. Choose what I give freely."  
  
With that, many of the farthest soul beings leapt from the blossom, and struck out on their own. They went out, to claim a destiny to pursue, to shape and create on their own, on smaller scales. These were the first of the "gods", and the mortals. Herein began the races, and the separation they wrought on each other. Herein began the dragon's flight, the elvish dance, the griffin's flight, all the creatures of the Creator's kingdom. Herein they began. This is their creation, this is their story. From them, came the creation, the ability to create life. This is their story, this is the beginning." 


End file.
